


Dear Prudence

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You're terribly sexy in those tighty whiteys Leopold."





	Dear Prudence

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What the hell is this?”

“What?”

“This?” Leo held up a striped turtleneck. None of the colors seemed to match.

“It is a turtleneck. Wicked stepmother #3 seemed to think I would like it. Remind me again why you are spending a Thursday night going through my closet.”

“Reciprocity Claudia Jean. I'm sure you have been through my medicine cabinet, so…”

“Twice.” CJ held up two fingers.

“Yes, twice. It is time for me to respond in kind.”

“My medicine cabinet is in the other room.”

“Yeah, but a woman’s closet is like a man’s medicine cabinet…it hides all of her secrets. Anyway, the closet considerably lowers the odds of me coming across something too…”

“Womanly?”

“Exactly. I'm kinda old; the trauma could kill me.”

“Don’t even joke Leo.”

“Sorry. I like this.” He pulled out the purple, backless Max Mara. “Why don’t you wear this to the White House?”

“Because it is the White House and not the Grammys.”

“Yeah, but I would like it and so would the other men. You would look even more sexy than normal. Hey, but no other men are allowed to look at you...I mean they can look, but no touching. No touching Claudia Jean.”

She threw her head back and laughed. 

“Yes sir. Speaking of, you're terribly sexy in those tighty whiteys Leopold.”

Leo smirked.

“Don’t make fun.”

“Why the hell not?”

“I forgot to call down for laundry service; I get so busy. Women have emergency underwear too you know. I didn’t laugh last week when you wore that pair with the hole.”

“True. So you're a bigger person than I am…I can live with that. I wasn’t kidding though.”

“About what?”

Leo looked through all of her tee shirts; people he had never heard of. She did have James Taylor, KISS and Garth Brooks. Garth Brooks?

“You like country?” he held up the shirt.

“I like Garth. And I meant the undies. They make your cock look bigger and enhance your already adorable tush.”

“Thank you baby. Jesus, you would think you went to CCNY and not Toby.”

“Oh I stole all his comfy clothes. I know this is hard to believe but Toby used to live in sweats and tee shirts.”

“I bet it is not so hard to believe that I don’t care.” Leo replied.

CJ laughed, throwing a cotton puff at him. She went back to painting her toenails. It was not as if she would have a chance in hell to wear open toed shoes in the near future, but keeping her feet pretty was a priority of the Press Secretary. Leo went back to rustling through her closet.

“Whoa, I think I just hit the jackpot. This is hot.”

“What are you muttering about?”

Leo held up the black pleather skirt.

“You never wore this for me…I feel a bit cheated.”

“Aw, poor baby.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Seriously, where did you get this?”

“Somewhere in Berkeley or San Francisco. I used to wear it out to the clubs. It was high fashion circa 1986. Its pleather because I lived on a church mouse budget. I could spill beer on it Monday…wear it to the LA Guns show Wednesday.”

“Who?”

“I will play you some stuff from the heyday.”

“Will it evoke memories of strippers, lines of Coke, questionable sex, and fast cars?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sign me up. Let us get back to the leather skirt.”

“Pleather and her name is Prudence.”

“Please tell me your skirt does not have a name.”

“Trish named her. Prudence was my alter ego really; my doppelganger. When I put her on and went out, I was not CJ. I was able to shed some of my fears and inhibitions.”

“I can't imagine you being inhibited.” He replied.

“Well, I trust and love you. With you, I don’t have to be. Wearing Prudence was like drinking too many martinis or doing some good drugs. She made me feel free.”

“Did you do a lot of drugs?”

“Did you?”

“Hell yes.”

“I did my share. Pot in high school and college. Coke rarely, I didn’t like how it made me feel. I got all itchy and paranoid. Betsy and I once ate a bag of mushrooms, put on The Dark Side of the Moon, and watched The Wizard of Oz…that was insane. Psychedelics were my thing summer of freshman year.”

“When was that?”

“Um, 1984.”

“That is the year I got into prescription drugs.”

“Once in high school, Kate and I took some of my dad’s back pills with Wild Turkey. I fell down the front steps.”

“But with Prudence you didn’t need that.”

“No. There are pictures in the top of the closet that I will show you one day. I look like a girl from a Poison video.”

“The guys probably couldn’t get enough.” Leo said, coming over to the bed and sitting down. He still held the skirt.

“I did alright. I had so many things on my mind other than sex and rock and roll. Not that I was a big nerd either. What were you like in college?”

“I don’t know. You would have to ask Jed to get a clear picture.”

“Right.” She laughed. “That is so not going to happen.”

“So when did Prudence retire?”

“Who’s to say she has?”

“I was hoping you would say that. Put it on baby. Put her on and then put on some LA Guns.”

“Slow down Colonel McGarry. You don’t want to overload on pleasurable experiences.”

“Oh yes I do. C’mere.”

“Don’t smear my nail polish.” She manage to murmur before he was kissing her. CJ shifted her weight so she could straddle him; Leo stroked her sides.

“I want to see you in this skirt. You can wear it with those Emma Peel boots you keep in the back of your closet.”

“Damn, you were really digging around, weren’t you?”

“I'm nothing if not thorough.”

“Mmm hmm. Gimme kiss.”

She did not have to tell him. If Leo has his way, all day would be spent wrapped up in her. It took all of his “Leo-ness” not to drop everything and devote himself to her. The world still turned though. The President needed him to be at the top of his game. The few hours he was not at the White House, Leo wanted only to be with CJ. He wanted to fall asleep smelling her hair or lie on her couch in complete silence. He wanted to eat the hamburgers she never failed to burn and make her pancakes on Sunday mornings. This was love at its purest and best; Leo deserved to savor it.

“If you could pick any song to describe me, what would it be?”

“Huh?” CJ opened her eyes and stopped toying with his tee shirt. “Where did that come from?”

“One of those emails Margaret gets about once a week. People ask and answer inane questions, but it made me think.”

“I would have to think about it.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“I believe in miracles; where ya from! You sexy thang.”

CJ burst into laughter and could not stop. She pushed Leo back on the bed, covering his face in kisses. He surrendered to the attention. His hands went under her shirt and caressed her back.

“Is that really the song?” she asked.

“It is one of them. There is um, Your Smiling Face, and Sacrifice.”

“Elton John, really?”

“Yeah. C'mon, there has to be a song for me. What is my song Claudia Jean?”

“Whatta man, whatta man, whatta man, what a mighty good man.”

Leo smiled, kissing her softly.

“If I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t even know that song. But I definitely like it.”

“My man gives good love, that’s why I call him killer. He's not a wham, bam, thank you ma'am, he's a thriller. He takes his time and does everything right. Knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night.”

“You're bad.”

“You love it.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

She leaned to kiss him once more, running her fingers through his hair.

“Wanna eat some ice cream? I have butter pecan in my freezer.”

She climbed off him and stood on the floor. Leo sat up, missing her warmth.

“Don’t you worry about your figure?” he asked.

“Nope. I have the ultimate calorie burner. The Leopold 2000 is the greatest exercise machine of modern times.”

She took his hand in an attempt to pull him up and he pulled her down instead.

“Tell me more songs.”

“Well, most make me think about you, but I wouldn’t say they describe you. The One, Better be Home Soon, Caught up in the Rapture…You Should be Mine.”

“I love Jeffrey Osborne. When I finally convince you to have me for the rest of your life, he can sing at our wedding.”

“You think we can get KISS?” CJ asked, giggling.

“It will be your special day baby; you can have whatever you want.”

“What do you want Leo?”

“Only you. And a couple hours with Prudence.”

***


End file.
